The present invention relates generally to the field of data profiling and more specifically to the mapping of empirical data.
Software systems often gather management, measurement, and monitoring records. This gives a user information about the events occurring during software execution. No two systems operate in exactly the same manner causing every system to have differing records. The information about these events occurring during software execution results in very detailed and abundant data.